


传承与消逝

by Randerion



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randerion/pseuds/Randerion
Summary: 这是关于游戏传火结局（沉睡）的故事，故事的主角是主角和路易，没想到主角就摸一下就坐了铁马桶，过程呢？好歹有个告别吧，所以这段故事希望能够弥补一下这个过程。
Relationships: Louis & Protagonist (Code Vein)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔不好请见谅，有错字的话我会改正。  
> 可能有OOC。

===  
正文

深沉的血之牢狱

路易眼前的吸血鬼，正在从怪物的身体中汲取着什么，  
换在他人眼里，也许大家都会认为和之前一样，只要把神骸稳定住就可以结束一切了，但在路易和他们的同伴早已明白，这次并不是和以前一样顺利，  
八云、米娅和杰克看着眼前的这一幕，似乎都想期待着一个好的结果，  
怪物散发的瘴气和血雾笼罩着这位正义的吸血鬼，大家都看不清他的身体。

路易一直想靠近对方，但是每当路易一接近，对方的手臂就会朝着路易伸过来，  
他不希望路易过来，没有给予任何理由，仅仅给路易留下了一个拒绝的动作，  
路易心情很差，看着对方的背影，心中充满了愤怒，  
这种愤怒，不是源自于他仇恨谁，而是源自于他觉得自己非常无能，  
自己的姐姐成为神骸持有者沉睡的时候，自己一无所知，也没有帮到姐姐，  
现在眼前最重要的人也要落入如此下场，自己还是没有办法帮到他，  
路易的紧握着双拳，他不想看这一切，但又不得不看这一切。

没过多久，吸血鬼就停下了自己的行动，一动不动地站在原地，而眼前的怪物也逐渐灰化，没有留下任何东西，  
大家看着一切又恢复如初，似乎都很开心，路易也一样，  
他觉得，这就是结束了，他很开心，没有人死亡，也没有人失去了什么，  
他似乎有机会拉着对方，去做他们想做的事情了，  
路易迈着轻快的步伐走了过去，还没等他碰到对方，对方便发出了轻声地呜咽，  
路易心疼坏了，在他眼里，经历了这一切，对方的身体或者精神上一定遭受了十分强大的痛苦，但是路易想错了，  
路易刚想从背后抱住对方，却没想到让对方转过身来一把推开了。

“为……为什么？”  
大家都不明白眼前这位英雄的举动，本该应当是值得庆祝的，为何要搞得如此冷漠？  
路易坐在地上，看着眼前的吸血鬼的面庞，不知为何，对方似乎十分的疲惫而无力，  
路易看着对方一步一步啷呛地后退到那个巨大的座位上，心中充满了一种恐惧，  
他恐惧这一切，为何还没有结束，他恐惧对方，会遭遇更多的挑战。

对方坐在了和对方身形并不相搭的王座上，两旁的机器开始再次运转，  
“这……这是什么？”米娅慌促地看着四周，机械轰隆隆地响着，而巨大的震动也让地板的石子肆无忌惮地跳动着，  
“原来如此……果然他还是要替代希尔伯啊。”杰克看着这一切，遗憾地说着，  
“那他……要在这里，一直坐下去？”八云不解地问着杰克，他似乎不希望自己的同伴落得如此下场，  
但没有办法，杰克只是点点头，而站在吸血鬼面前的路易早就停滞了自己的内心，  
他不想听到更多关于他的消息，即便他是自己的心上人，因为现在的每一条消息，都没有好事。

红雾再一次从顶部的洞口飘向外部，而机械也逐渐进入了稳定状态，  
坐在王座的吸血鬼疲倦地眯着自己的眼睛，毫无力气地靠在一边，

“路易，该离开了，这就是他的宿命。”杰克说着，然后看了看王座上的吸血鬼——尽管自己有诸多的歉意，但自己没有任何办法帮到对方，  
“我……”路易遗憾地看着眼前的人，因为面罩，他看不到对方的脸，而对方的眼睛似乎也正在直直地盯着自己，  
路易很难受，呆呆地站在原地，如果这是和他的最后一面，他希望能够多看看他。

“路易……神骸大人想要和你……聊一聊。”伊奥突然不知道从哪里出现，从大家的背后静静地走了过来，  
伊奥拿着那把斧枪，慢慢地靠近着王座，表情一如既往地冷淡，  
“那……我们可不可以……”  
“恕我抱歉……现在我要履行我的身份……请无关人士离开吧……”米娅的询问让伊奥突然举起武器，毫无感情地说着自己的使命。

“走吧……”

“喂，路易，我们在外面等你。”

“……”

八云和路易简短了打了个招呼之后，便和杰克米娅离开了这空旷的洞穴，  
路易听到伊奥说对方想要和自己聊一聊的时候，心里有些开心，但更多的，仍然是悲伤，  
这一次话语之后，下一次又在什么时候？  
原本他们应该有很多机会去聊天的，可是自己平时似乎也没有怎么给对方说话的机会，  
“果然失去的时候才明白自己需要的是什么啊……”  
路易自嘲地说着。

“路易大人……请跟我来……尽快……神骸大人要支撑不住了。”伊奥突然拉起了路易的手，将他拽到了王座面前，  
“我……我可以碰他吗？”路易看着眼前的吸血鬼垂着身体，缓慢地呼吸着，就像婴儿一般，乖巧地窝在那里，  
不过看伊奥的表情，应该是不行吧……

“路易……”眼前的吸血鬼疲倦地叫着路易的名字，  
路易发现对方还有意识之后，迅速蹲了下来，他希望自己能够看着对方的脸，听他说出这段故事最后的结尾，

“伊奥……你先……出去……”  
“恕我……”  
“求……你……了……”

也许伊奥看在路易没有任何敌意的态度上，便转身走到了远处，  
现在，只剩下路易和他心中的那个英雄了，  
路易希望眼前的人能够和以往一样，有些呆呆，有些可爱，有些冷漠，但心中一直保持着温暖，  
路易希望眼前的人，还能够像平常一样，在路易坐在沙发思考问题时，静静地让对方陪在路易身边，  
但是路易知道这一切似乎都不太可能了，  
路易越是这么想，眼睛就越湿润。

“你，一直在这里吗？”  
路易似乎有很多问题，但没有办法，留给他们的时间不多了，

“再靠近点……”  
路易点了点头，这次他单膝跪在地上，仿佛像骑士一般，  
“让我摸摸你的脸……”  
对方的呼吸从面罩的滤器口中排了出来，打在了路易的脸上，  
路易摘下了面罩，看着眼前的人，双手握着对方的小臂，让对方可以尽可能地多抚摸自己，  
似乎是为了满足对方的心愿，也似乎，是希望让对方留给自己最后的回忆。

“路易……”  
对方轻声呼唤着路易的名字，但路易却不知如何回答，  
对方的抚摸如此的温柔，充满着怜爱，这更让路易难受，眼睛的泪水再也忍不住了，  
路易不知道自己在哭，他已经感觉不到自己的心到底是什么感觉的了，他希望能多得到一些，但他并没有办法去得到，  
路易的眼泪渐渐打湿了对方的手，而无力的对方则无论怎么去擦拭，都无法擦干路易的脸庞，  
吸血鬼的力气似乎越来越小了，他摸向路易的后额，用尽全力地将路易拉入自己的怀里。

路易被这突如其来的力量吓到了，但是他没有反应，他已经失去了反应的意识，  
他的上半身被对方搂着，而路易的耳朵紧紧地贴在对方的胸口，  
对方的胸膛传来阵阵的跳动声，尽管本人乏力，但他的心脏依旧强大而温暖。

“路易……你感受到了……吗……”  
路易点了点头，抬头看着对方的眼睛，  
心上人的微笑就在眼前，但似乎又是那么的遥远，  
路易伸出手，想要去捏一捏对方的脸，但自己却只能触碰到对方的那冰冷的面罩，  
路易再也不想忍了。

“不要哭……”

“你哭……我……伤心……”

“路易……要……好好……地……活下去……”

“带着……我……的……一切……”

“和……我……最……真……挚……的……感……情……”

说罢，对方便失去了力气，  
仿佛死人一般，靠在了王座之上，就连呼吸，都很难让人感觉得到，  
身体是温暖的，但灵魂早已不在，对方则像娃娃一样,没有感觉，没有反应，柔软的身体似乎一碰就倒，  
路易站了起来，将对方的姿势尽可能摆的舒服一些，  
这也许是自己能做的最后的贡献吧……

“可以了。”伊奥站在路易的背后，注视着路易，

“你该离开了。”

“我……还能回来吗？”

“不能，永远也不能。”

“……”

“除非奇迹再现。”

“……”

“任何人在这里，都会影响到神骸大人。”

“即便是他最心爱的人也一样。”

“可恶……”

“路易大人还是离开吧，这很痛苦，我也似乎很痛苦，但，这就是命运。”

路易依旧不舍，但是没有办法，  
他咬着牙齿，头也不回地离开了这个洞穴，

他亲自用双手，将伟大之人扶向了王座，  
又用双手，抚慰了对方的心，  
最后，他也应当，将这一切，封锁起来，  
路易关上了大门，仿佛关上了他自己对这段冒险般一样，  
带有着一种不舍，但又不得不去舍掉的感情，  
封锁了自己最心爱的人。

===  
过了许久

自从路易的同伴代替希尔伯之后，路易就没怎么回到过据点，  
路易四处流转着，一方面是代替这位同伴去照顾那些神骸继承者，另一方面，也是四处打听有没有办法去彻底解决这一切，  
路易曾经在自己的姐姐面前发誓，要拯救她，当时路易的同伴也在路易的身边。

“无论如何，我都会支持你。”

这是路易中记忆的那句话，  
不知道经历了多久的路易，再一次回到了临时政府，  
戴比斯代替希尔伯，重新组织了临时政府的秩序，  
虽然一部分还比较危险，但是戴比斯还是把这里管的井井有序，  
那扇锁着自己心上人的大门也变得更加结实了，  
路易不止一次想要推开那扇门，但是奈何他不能去这么做，  
路易只能在门外踌躇，去回忆那一天发生的事情，去回忆他们的过去，  
虽然枯竭，虽然苦涩，但甘甜依旧存在，  
这也许，就是离别相思吧，

“咳咳……希望没有打扰到你……”  
“没……没有。”

戴比斯突然站在了路易旁边，看着路易的表情，戴比斯也于心不忍，

“那啥……据我了解，好像深层有一些奇怪的东西……”

戴比斯说完，又看了看那扇巨大的铁门，

“也许会帮到他。”

“这……这是真的吗？”

路易的内心似乎被点亮了，似乎曾经的那个他又回来了。

“不知道，但是你可以试一试。”

“……好，我去看看。”

这一次，路易抓住了机会，  
他也许抓住的，是一个没有结果的机会，  
但他还是愿意试一试，  
就像当初对方说的那样：

“无论如何，我都会支持你。”

\--END--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是关于游戏盗火结局（变成女王）的故事，故事的主角是路易和主角，  
> 这是变成女王的主角被路易一刀捅死之后的故事，

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文笔不好请见谅，有错字的话我会改正。

===  
正文

深沉的血之牢狱

路易在原地发着呆，  
他手中的剑沾着蓝色的血液，毫无意外，这是女王之血，  
路易刚刚杀了女王，就在几分钟前，  
女王不是别人，而是自己的同伴，自己最在意的那个人，  
现在他正倒在地上，似乎心脏还在跳动，胸口的血液也喷薄着，将地板冲成了血池。

“剩下的，就交给我吧……”  
路易不知自己如何说出的这句话，  
他看着心爱之人受苦，想要去帮助对方解脱，  
而解脱的方法就是杀掉对方，一劳永逸地。

路易曾经听说过女王的样貌，大家都说，看到女王的眼睛，就仿佛看到了无尽深渊，  
路易不相信，但是这次路易看到了——他看到的是自己心爱之人满脸的陌生与仇恨，  
那种眼神，是高傲，还是蔑视？路易似乎死也不会想到，那个人还会露出那种眼神。

===

“喂，路易，要不要试试这个？”  
记忆中的他，拿着一盒崭新的食物，走了过来，

“这是……大蒜脆片吗？”

“是啊，我今天收集资源时候找到的，看起来还很新，要试试吗？”

包装完整的食品很难找到，即便是加工后的食品也是如此，  
吸血鬼不同于人类，不会生病，所以一些过期的食品会成为他们的佳肴，  
这一盒，应该完整地保留了当时的风味吧？

路易手中拿着书，显然他没有办法腾出手收下这份礼物，或者品尝这些脆片，

“没关系，我喂你，啊~”  
对方的笑容让路易很难拒绝，路易虽然不情愿，但还是跟着张了嘴，

吃起来干涩略有甜味，但是没有太呛鼻……  
也许是因为没包装完整的原因？

对方看着路易的表情的疑惑，歪着头问了问路易的感觉：

“路易……觉得不好吃吗？”

“啊没有……只是好久没吃了，感觉……味道不太对。”

吸血鬼疑惑地看着手中的罐子，明明他自己吃起来感觉就很丰富，为什么路易却毫无感觉呢？

“再来一点，如果味觉失效了就不好了。”

“好的！啊~”

吸血鬼又拿出了几片，塞到了路易的口中，

“嗯……唔啊……咳咳咳！”

路易似乎被呛得很难受，一时间手中的书也散落在地板上，

“没事吧？！”吸血鬼把食品放在吧台上，然后扶起弯着腰的咳嗽的路易，

“没事……只是，刚刚才反应过来……”

“唔……都怪我……”

路易看着眼前吸血鬼失落的样子，突然有些想笑，不过路易没有，他摸了摸对方的头发，告诉对方不要在意，  
他很喜欢这份礼物吗？并不，只是路易不想拒绝自己感兴趣的人。  
路易当时就期待着，希望对方把自己也送给自己，可是，路易的期待落空了。

===

“我不会浪费掉你的决心。”  
在杰克要刺杀变成女王的吸血鬼之前，路易一把拦下了他，

对方的眼神中的恨意，也许正是显露给我们看的吧？  
路易心想着，他不知道成为女王是什么感觉，不过看着自己心上人捂着胸口，散发着瘴气的时候，路易就已经做好结束对方性命的准备了，

路易做到了，  
通过杰克的讲述中知道，上一任女王只有分尸去除神骸才能够安息时，米娅和八云都大吃一惊地看着杰克，  
毕竟宰割自己的同伴，怎么想都不可能吧？  
吸血鬼毕竟是人类，不是野兽，也不是恶魔，怎么可能……

“让我来。”路易斩钉截铁地说出了这三个字，同伴们都不理解地看着他，  
刚刚的他眼中还有着泪水，现在的他，却坚强地不像过去的那个他，

“你们都出去吧。”

“……好吧……米娅，走吧……”八云看了看躺在地上的吸血鬼，转过身来喊了一下米娅，  
米娅不知为何，也许是尼可拉的离开磨灭了她最后的眼泪吧，米娅没有表现出太多的痛苦，便随着八云和杰克离开了这里。

路易放下了手中的剑，轻轻地抱起对方，  
自己的最后一击让对方如此痛苦，以至于死后也无法闭上双眼，  
对方的獠牙尖锐而有力，路易想象不到，这副牙齿下的笑容原本是那么的晴朗——即便这个人有些呆滞，有些缺乏感情，

路易抚摩着对方的脸颊和胸口，毫不在意蓝色的血液染了自己的衣服，

“你会责怪我吗？”  
路易亲吻了一下对方的额头，看着对方被自己亲手合拢的眼睛，他还是无法忍心分割对方，  
“已经死透了啊……”

如果不是因为这红雾需要有人去稳定，路易希望自己能抱着他，一直在这里，直到自己死亡为止……  
但是没有办法，路易依旧需要前行，在自己的爱与责任之间，他想要两者兼顾，但显然命运一直在与他对抗，  
路易轻笑了一声，他没想过自己的心态会在一瞬间转变得如此之快，当然，他也没想过最后得结局是如此下场。

“对不住了……”  
路易放下他，举起了自己那把剑，  
那把曾经要讨伐世界一切邪恶的剑，  
如今却用来亲手灭绝正义的使者，  
路易毫不犹豫地——劈下了自己最后的感情。

===  
过了许久

神骸被大家各自承担着，  
路易则是持有了最多，  
他感觉自己的身体中有着自己最在乎之人的那一部分，似乎也能够感到救赎感，  
伊奥想要守护路易，毕竟伊奥的使命就是保护神骸，  
但是让路易拒绝了，  
路易把那把剑交给伊奥，并告诉伊奥，这是那位英雄最后的记忆，  
希望伊奥能好好地守护着这把剑，  
伊奥面无表情地看着路易，点了点头，  
这便是路易最后的记忆。

当路易把神骸插入自己身体的时候，他感到了巨大的痛苦，  
但这痛苦，又怎么比得上杀死自己心爱之人的痛苦呢？

坐在王座上的路易，沉睡着，但思想还在活动着，  
路易似乎时刻都能感觉到那个他就在自己身边，但他在自己的脑海中寻找了无数次，都没有找到对方的身影，  
这算是来自他的报复吗？  
路易的内心冷嘲热讽地说着自己：  
“那我倒是希望他可以肆无忌惮一些。”  
也许路易是希望对方能够发泄出自己的内疚，也许是路易是希望见到对方，  
但无论如何，路易只能带着那段未尽的感情，沉眠如此……

\--END--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===  
> 后记
> 
> 第二篇，感觉自己写的路易有点……太霸道？太冷？  
> 不过我想，亲手杀了工具人的他，也是应该做了相当的觉悟吧。  
> 这几个结局不管怎么看都感觉意犹未尽，总是想看到更多呢。  
> 希望大家能够喜欢吧，如果有不足请提出，我会改进。

**Author's Note:**

> ===  
> 后记
> 
> 写的不好，我果然还是板砖摩擦，太生硬，太细腻的东西还是写不出来……  
> 有人说枫叶红了才好看，但枫叶最红时，早已是深秋了，  
> 希望能让人读出我想表达的意思吧，就是一种心爱之人凋零前的美好，那种不舍，那种眷恋。


End file.
